Strength of Iron
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Takes place in the Avengers world. Part of my superhero saga leading up to a Justice League/Avengers crossover. Bethany Cabe had disappeared months ago, some thought for good. But a new hero is rising, one with striking similalarities to someone else with Iron-like characteristics. (Not good at summaries guys, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Bethany Cabe sighed.

Hiding out was not really her deal, she was a bodyguard, for gosh's sake!

After all she had worked on, she didn't have much choice.

She had saved Iron Man's life. Several times. She had saved Tony Stark's life. Several times.

The problem being that they were the same person.  
She had figured that out a while ago.

She had been through a lot, pulling Tony out of alcohol several times, and hearing that her previous husband was alive, then him dying on a drug overdose.

After several more rescues, she had disappeared from Tony's life.

Not forever, no.

She was just waiting for the right time to resurface.

She spent months working on the suit.

The Iron WOMAN suit.

Some time ago, one of the copies of the blueprints had disappeared mysteriously.  
She had it.

She was going to help save the world.

She knew Tony couldn't do it by himself.

He had proven THAT much at least.

"Hey, Beth?" A familiar voice echoed through the hideout. Bethany sighed.

"Yes, Toni?"

Antoinette Pond, or Toni, as she liked to be called, joined her in their "lair".

"Ya almost done?" She asked. "You promised to let me wear a smaller version."

"Yes, I am almost done." Bethany looked up at the dark haired girl. Bethany had taken her in a few years ago. Toni was a street kid, and could get the information and stuff that Bethany needed. She had sort of taken Toni under her wing. It may or may not have been a mistake. Toni was a spontaneous adventurer, Bethany was a skeptical engineer. She built, Toni explored. She criticized, Toni bounced right back. Their differences put together were strength. Bethany shook her head with a half-smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" Toni asked. "Can we come out of hiding soon?"

"Nothing is the matter, and yes we can come out of hiding soon."

"Did ya see Iron Man on TV? He saved all o Noo Yawk," Toni imitated a New York accent. (Badly) Bethany bent over the suit to hide her smile.

"Yes I saw it. It was hard not to see it."

"But I mean, there was all that awesome! Captain America was so cool. And Thor? Oh man, did you see Thor! And the Hulk! Dude that guy is HUGE! And, ooh Black Widow, and-"

"Be quiet," Bethany cut her off. "I saw all of it."

"Sorry." Toni sat down and watched her work. "Tony Stark has a girlfriend."

"I know," Bethany said. Her voice caught a tiny bit. "Pepper Potts."

"You don't hate her already, without meeting her, do you?"

"No, of course not," Bethany said sharply. "Don't be ridiculous. I can't hate someone without meeting them."

"Don't say that," Toni said, suddenly serious. "I know several people that have hated without meeting. Or at least killed without meeting."

Bethany looked up at her in surprise. It was true that Toni's parents had been killed when she was young by someone they didn't know. They had been killed by Clinton Barton, Hawkeye, the former assassin. Toni knew that her parents had been killed by an assassin, but she didn't know who it was. Bethany wasn't going to tell her either. It was better that she admired the heroes, instead of resenting them for past deeds. What would happen if someone resented Bethany herself for her past actions? She had done several things that she was not proud of. She had changed though, for the better, and so had Barton. She would not hold their actions against them.

"So when can we go?" Toni asked.

"Soon, Toni." Bethany lowered her head again. "Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stark Tower, New York, Bethany Cabe, and Tony Stark do not belong to me.**

**Toni does.**

"We're coming out of hiding now, right?" Toni asked.

"Next week," Bethany slid the face mask into place. "What do you think?" She activated the jets in the boots.

"You're flying! And you look fabulous. Can I have a go?"

"The smaller one is right over there," Bethany pointed. She flew over tentatively and settled herself back on the ground. "That's interesting."

Toni took a few minutes, but soon she was in the full suit. "I dub myself Iron Girl. You can be Iron Woman." Within seconds she was flying. "This is weird, yet cool! Good job!"

"Glad you approve," Bethany said wryly. "Now, I like to be independent and work alone, so don't annoy me, ok?"

"Okay, fine, yeah, whatever," Toni said absently. She rocketed around the room in glee. "We can go kick villains' cans now, right? And anyway, I'm independent! Don't worry about me."

Bethany shook her head, biting back a smile. "I have to, with you behaving like that!" Toni lowered herself to the ground.

"I feel so alive," Toni grinned. "This is gonna be great!"

Bethany sighed. "I wish you weren't so active and so irritating and so-"

"Fun loving?" Toni guessed. "Three compliments in a row!"

Bethany shook her head. "Come on, 'Iron Girl,' we have to start getting ready to head back into civilization."

"Thank goodness," Toni said cheerfully. "I was starting to die down here."

"You look fine."

"Four compliments!"

"Toni."

"Yes Bethany?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes, Bethany."

"Come on, Toni," Bethany called down the hallway in their deserted basement. She straightened her grey coat and smoothed the flaps on the pockets. Toni strolled out of her room tugging on the bottom of her white shirt with the black stripes.

"Today we emerge," Toni said cheerfully. "Why are you dressed fancy?"

"I'm not," Bethany said, grabbing Toni's shoulder and pulling her along.

"Uh, sky blue dress shirts aren't really your style," Toni pointed out with a grin. "Are you trying to impress Mr. Stark?"

Bethany blew out in frustration. "No. Hence the jeans and boots."

"Oh **yeaaaaah**," Toni noted. "That looks more like it."  
Bethany shook her red hair out of her eyes, and glared at Toni. "Come ON."

"Alright, alright."  
~ ~

As Bethany drove her Ford car to New York City, Toni slouched in the front seat.

"I'm bored."

"That's too bad," Bethany said, eyes fixed on the road.

"I need to be busy! Life and soul of the party here!" Toni gestured to herself.

"You'll get along great with Mr. Stark," Bethany told her. "You're like a female version of him."

Toni patted her legs, encased in black jeans. "Good. I've always wanted to meet him in person." She checked her gold watch. "When do we get there?"

"Soon," Bethany said as she turned onto another street. Stark Tower was very visible from there. Toni sat up and stared.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's hideous!"

"I know," Bethany said with a hint of humor. "That was Tony for you."

"Anthony Stark has hideous taste," Toni had her eyes focused on the building. "I mean, why would you go here?"

"To see Mr. Stark," Bethany pulled into a parking space. "Come on."

Toni bounded outside of the car, Bethany followed with a more stately air. Bethany set her green eyes on the building.

"Here I come."

**Well, like it, hate it? Please leave your comments in a review!**


End file.
